Clinical Research Resource Core Summary/Abstract The Clinical Research Resource Core 1 (CR?RC1) will continue to function as the primary UTMB OAIC resource for subject recruitment, tracking and retention activities, and for training of our Scholars in clinical research. The core will support three streams of investigator initiated activities. First, it will provide expertise and resources for translational and mechanistic investigations on the pathophysiology of muscle aging and sarcopenia. Second, the core will provide expertise and resources for the assessment of functional status and disability using a standardized battery of subjective and objective measures. Third, we will also provide support for innovative qualitative studies in patient centered outcomes research (PCOR) in recovery from illness, a new area of research in which several of our investigators are funded and have initiated studies. All CR?RC1 activities will support the broader OAIC theme: ?Identify pathways of physical function loss and gain and develop targeted interventions to improve functional recovery from illness in older adults?. The Specific Aims of the CR-RC1 are: 1. Recruit, track and retain older adults for scholar projects, external projects, developmental and pilot studies 2. Provide standardized health screenings, physical exams, functional status and disability assessments for OAIC investigators. 3. Maintain a health outcomes database on patients admitted to the UTMB Acute Care for Elders (ACE) Unit and the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). 4. Coordinate training in recruitment and retention, and functional assessments. 5. Ensure compliance with regulations governing clinical investigations involving human subjects. 6. Develop novel methodologies to improve research subject recruitment, retention and satisfaction. The CR-RC1 will enhance OAIC research quality and efficiency, improve scientific productivity and provide development opportunities for scholars via a centralized and coordinated subject recruitment, tracking and retention strategy.